No, I'm Not
by AsWrittenBy
Summary: Jack knows she's difficult. It's what makes arguing so fun. {Dialogue Only} JackXOC JackXReader if ya want.


"Coconut,"

"What?"

"Coconut. You smell like coconut,"

"Is that good?"

"It's wonderful. But I smell better,"

"You smell like frozen sweat and peppermint,"

"I do not,"

"Do so,"

"Do not,"

"Do so,"

"Do not,"

"Do not,"

"Do so,"

"Ha!"

"Whatever. You're just mad that I can fly,"

"I can fly, too!"

"Only when you're wrapped around me,"

"Shuddup,"

"You're a sore loser,"

"You're just sore,"

"What-Ow! Why'd ya hit me?"

"You made fun of me,"

"I make fun of everyone. It's what I do,"

"You don't make fun of Tooth,"

"Aw, is someone jealous?"

"No!"

"You so are!"

"No, I'm not. You're just conceited,"

"You're jealous, admit it,"

"I won't 'cause I'm not,"

"You know you are,"

"Shuddup,"

"Sore spot?"

"Like this one?"

"Ouch! Why'd ya hit the same spot?"

"It hurts more,"

"Maybe you should kiss it better,"

"I'm not kissing your throat,"

"Then stop punching it,"

"Fine,"

"Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"What? You said not to punch your throat. I didn't,"

"That doesn't mean you can punch my nose,"

"Whatever, Ru-"

"Don't finish that sentence,"

"-dolph,"

"I warned ya,"

"Jack, put me down!"

"I don't know. It's a pretty far way to the ground. Unless you can fly,"

"I don't like you,"

"Really? Then why are you holding onto me so, so tight?"

"Because you were doin' loop de loops!"

"I'm not anymore,"

"Just take me back to the ground,"

"Why? I'm having fun,"

"I'm not,"

"Fine, then!"

"Jack!"

"What? I caught you before you hit the ground, didn't I?"

"You dropped me!"

"Ow! Was there really a need to punch my eye?"

"You dropped me from the sky,"

"Out of love,"

"I'm going home,"

"No, wait, c'mon! I'm sorry,"

"Leave me alone,"

"I'm sorry I dropped you outta the sky,"

"Go away,"

"I'll make you some special hot chocolate,"

"How's it special?"

"I cool it off with my frost,"

"So... I'd be drinking your frost?"

"Yes!"

"That doesn't sound very good,"

"I swear it is!"

"Why don't you make Tooth some, then?"

"What?... Are you still on that?"

"Shuddup,"

"You are jealous!"

"I am not!"

"You so are. You're jealous of pretty little Tooth,"

"Now she's 'pretty little Tooth?'"

"Jealously does not become you,"

"I'm not jealous,"

"Yes, you are,"

"Why do you keep insisting I'm jealous?"

"'Cause then it means you like me,"

"I don't like you. You dropped me out of the sky,"

"I apologized,"

"And then offered to make me drink your frost,"

"I'm sorry if I made you jealous,"

"I'm not jealous!"

"You're cute when you're mad,"

"Wha-huh?"

"Aw, you're blushing,"

"I am not! It's cold out here. And you keep touching me,"

"I made you blush,"

"Did not,"

"What should we name our first born? I was thinking Jack Jr. if it's a boy,"

"I'm walking away now,"

"If it's a girl, we can name her Toothiana. Or Ana, for short,"

"We are not naming our kid after Tooth,"

"You just said 'our' kid,"

"I did not,"

"You did, too. You said we're not naming our kid after Tooth,"

"Whatever,"

"Ooh! If we have twins can we give them rhyming names? Like Mason and Jason?"

"What if the twins are girls? And we're not having kids together,"

"Millie and Billie! Stop playing hard to get,"

"Billy's a boy's name. I'm not playing hard to get. You're just not getting me,"

"Billie can be a girl's name, too, ya know. I already have you,"

"If you say so. And how do you know?"

"'Cause you're standing in front of me, arguing about what to name our kids, and you're holding onto my hoodie,"

"Sh-shut up,"

"You're still holding it, ya know,"

"You're impossible!"

"Then why are you standing even closer now?"

"Because,"

"Because?"

"It's too warm. And you're cold,"

"It's the middle of winter, in the North Pole,"

"So?"

"Tell the truth. Why are you standing so close to me?"

"I don't like you,"

"Why are you staring at my lips,"

"I don't like you. You dropped me out of the sky,"

"Your bottom lip is turning blue,"

"Why are you looking at my lips?"

"'Cause I wanna kiss you,"

"Keegan,"

"Huh?"

"If it's a girl, I wanna name her Keegan,"

"I like that name,"

"...okay,"

"You're still staring at my lips, ya know,"

"No, I'm not,"

"Yes, you are,"

"No, I'm not,"

"Yes..."

"...no,"

"Why do you insist on arguing with me?"

"Why do you insist on ruining the moment?"

"We were having a moment? I didn't notice,"

"Forget it,"

"No, wait, come back,"

"Ow! Jack, you're hurting me!"

"I-I didn't mean to!"

"Kiss it,"

"What?"

"Kiss my wrist,"

"Why?"

"To make it better,"

"...I'm not kissing your wrist,"

"I thought you wanted to kiss me?"

"That's not what I meant! And you know it!"

"Jack..."

"I like it when you say my name,"

"You do?"

"Mhm. It warms up my frozen heart- hey! Where're going?"

"You're making fun of me,"

"No, I'm not,"

"Jack,"

"Oh, c'mon. Not the eyes!"

"Jack,"

"You're still doing the eyes! Those eyes belong to a lost puppy, not a girl,"

"Jack,"

"Yes?"

"Stop talking,"

"Why? Talking's practically my second center. I'm the Guardian of Fun and Talking,"

"You're not gonna make this easy, are you?"

"Not in the slightest,"

"I don't like you,"

"You love me,"

"You dropped me out of the sky. You hurt my wrist. You ruined our moment,"

"I'm not ruining anything,"

"...goodbye,"

"Tease,"

"Jerk,"

"A jerk whose lips you keep staring at,"

"...jerk,"

"Now you're just being redundant,"

"Do you think Keegan will take after you or me?"

"You're changing the subject,"

"You or me,"

"Let's hope she takes after me,"

"Oh,"

"I don't think the world could handle another one of you,"

"...okay,"

"Too much beauty in the world calls for disaster,"

"Oh, Jack,"

"Plus, no boy will come near her. They'd know they're not good enough for baby girl,"

"Strict, huh?"

"Protective. I can only imagine what your father would say,"

"He'd lock you in sauna,"

"I'd suffer through it if you'd be the one nursing me back to health,"

"Do you think Jack would be a gentleman?"

"What?"

"Jack Jr. Do you think he'd be a gentleman?"

"I'll teach him how to treat a lady,"

"He's doomed,"

"If I'm having two kids, I'm doing something right?"

"What about me?"

"They'd be your kids, too,"

"No, I mean, they'll be just like you. What about me?"

"That's where the twins come in,"

"Mason and Jason,"

"Or Millie and Billie,"

"...your breath smells like mint and orange,"

"...okay,"

"..."

"Oh..."

"You taste like raspberries and cream,"

"You taste like ice,"

"You're turning blue. I think it's time you go inside,"

"Carry me?...I'm not too heavy, am I?"

"Not at all,"

"When we get back can I have an oatmeal raisin cookie?"

"Sure,"

"A big one, too,"

"Whatever you want,"

"And that hot chocolate you promised?"

"Yes, your heinous,"

"It's highness,"

"I know what I said,"

"Do you really think Tooth's pretty?"

"Mhm. But she's a little too...hummingbirdy for me. Besides, I have you,"

"You're a one mammal kind of guy, huh?"

"Yeah... you're yawning,"

"No, I'm not,"

"Don't start with me,"

* * *

I've never done one of these. Thought I'd give it a whirl.


End file.
